


Breaking Limits With Water And Pressure

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Bahtroom sex, Bathtub Sex, Begging, Belly Button Play, Belly Kink, Belly button popping, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Choking, Comfort, Degerdation, Desperation, F/M, Fanfic sequel, Fear Play, Fluff and Smut, Golden shower, Growling, Inflation, Naval Play, Sensitive gem, Showers, Teasing, Water, Water Sex, Waterboarding, Watersports, belly button, belly inflation, belly play, dirty talking, heavy dirty talking, heavy teasing, water inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a sequel of sorts that I did once again with Aurora on Discord, this time I wrote as Spinel getting her own personal indulgence while Steven returns the favor of when she helped him with his. Lots of mood shifts and kinks in this, but it's still pretty fun!
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Breaking Limits With Water And Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraTheHarpist9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraTheHarpist9/gifts).



Spinel gulped, completely and utterly overwhelmed at the sight of the entire two packs worth of water bottles all neatly put on the bathroom counter, herself sitting perched on the edge of the toilet seat with Steven standing over her. He looks confident, lustful, and assured in himself that he will be able to take care of Spinel for this, but that doesn’t relieve the gem’s usually trauma filled thoughts.

A few months have passed since she had fed Steven, and back then her thoughts were completely blocked out by her desire to help out Steven indulge in his fantasies, but now that it’s her having her fantasy coming true it’s...well....frankly it’s quite terrifying. She knows water inflation is her personal favorite thing to watch porn wise while Steven’s is weight gain, but they actually did MATH for this.  _ Spinel hates math. _ She isn’t a tech gem, and she never will be, so all of those numbers of liters that she was going to intake in order to get to the size she always wanted to get to despite her delicate and petite frame, well, made this task seem nearly impossible. She’s scared, but Steven should see that. They’re good at body language. He can help her be less scared, right? 

Spinel glances over at the bottles again, recounting them mentally. Yup, twenty bottles are still there. Twenty. How many bottles of water has she drank? Like, only five these past few months alone? And she gets turned on and horny every time she drinks the liquid...ugh, how will she able to get through this...

Steven took a moment to check everything over in his head. Water bottles? 20 of them, two pack's worth ripped open so they didn't have to pause in the heat of the moment to deal with the surprisingly sturdy plastic packaging. Cleanup? With the tub right next to them, that was pretty self explanatory. Everything was set, they'd successfully gotten rid of the other gems again (this time with a project at Little Homeworld, hopefully giving them at least a few more hours than...last time. Fuck, he couldn't help but shiver pleasantly at the thought...), and for once Steven was confident that everything would go according to plan.

Spinel, however, wasn't. It was evident in the way she hunched in on herself, eyeing the bottles of water with a deer-in-headlights look and with a tremble. Fuck, she was  _ scared _ , and it was written all over her.

Steven's expression softened immediately, settling down onto his knees and cupping her cheek with one hand. His other gently took hers, threading their digits together as he traced comforting circles onto Spinel's cheek with his thumb.

"Hey." His voice was low and quiet. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, okay? Just say the word and I'll stop, no questions. We can go however slow you need to go."

Steven brought her hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to it and feeling her trembling slow under his palm. Good, it was working.

"All I want is for you to feel good. Okay?"

Spinel fought a helpless whimper to not come out of her as Steven rubbed her fragile cheek scars, bringing her back to her senses, before she finally stopped looking at the bottles of water to look at Steven. As his calming words graced her ears, she recalled just how eager and excited she was for this just an hour ago while they were getting things ready. They put those bottles there  _ together. _ There’s nothing to fear, her form is made out of light, pure light, it isn’t like it would cause her form permanent damage if she took in all of that water. And hell, her form could even poof and reset completely if everything went wrong enough, but they were careful to calculate the water so that wouldn’t happen. They’re ok, she’s ok. She’s going to be ok...

Spinel shook her head a little, closing her eyes after looking into Steven’s own, then placed a no longer shaking hand over his, a small smile on her face. “No I’m....I’m okay. I still really want this, I’ve been wanting this since we both discovered water inflation a few years back. I-I want to feel what those weird humans felt....” Spinel bit her lip at the memory, “I’m ready to do this Steven.”

Suddenly though Spinel recalls something, and she looks down at her outfit. “Oh right, heh...should probably phase out of these....” Spinel came out of her clothes, leaving her completely naked so nothing could get in her and Steven’s way. “Hmmm, maybe you should undress this time around too Steven~?”

_ There we go. _ That little smile was all Steven needed to see to know that she trusted him. And he was going to make damn sure that that trust was rewarded. But first, Spinel did have a point: clothes.

He'd pulled his jacket off and was about to work on his shirt before an idea formed in his mind. He pulled back a bit, looking up at Spinel from the ground with a smirk. "How about... I take a piece of clothing off for every bottle you drink. How does that sound?"

Yeah, maybe that was a little early in the game, but it was a way to get things started. After taking his jacket off, all that remained was his shirt, jeans and underwear. 3 pieces of clothing. 3 bottles. And with Spinel's excitement back up and running, he had a feeling that wouldn't be much if a problem for her.

Spinel blushes at the sight of his strong arms being exposed, while it is a sight she saw plenty of times it still is a sight to behold since he wears his jacket way more then he lets his arms be revealed. Her eyes widen a bit as he suggests a new game to her, biting her lip and smiling at the idea of it. 

“Alright, I’m game Mr.Universe.” Spinel refused to look over the bottles of water again, party because she’s worried it might trigger her anxiety again and also partly because she just didn’t want to stop looking at Steven, and she saw him look over to her side and take the first bottle of water, uncapping it with no effort as he carefully began to give one to her. She opens her mouth, her eyes half lidded and her tongue slightly out, as she smiled and simply said:

“Let’s begin~.”

_ Let's begin _ indeed. The first bottle of water was quick to empty, Spinel basically chugging it in her eagerness. Steven watched with fascination as her throat worked around the mouthful of water, as if begging for more with each movement. Or maybe he was reading too much into it. Either way, he was happy to oblige. He quickly shed his shirt, tossing it over with his jacket before quickly grabbing another bottle and pressing it to Spinel's lips. And that went down just as quickly, her throat bobbing the same as before with her lack of needing air coming in handy. Looks like he was right; three bottles really  _ wasn't _ all that much for her.

The first drink of water was cold, and cold water meant that it was pure liquid, just the smooth and soothing texture alone awakened something in Spinel, reminding her just how much she learned to enjoy cold drinks like milk shakes and smoothies and now, water. While a part of her did wish there was some sort of sweet flavoring to it, but nothing really did compare to the refreshing taste that ice water held alone. 

It was because of this though Spinel began to chug, and chugged hard. She enjoyed how he kept the bottle against her lips, slowly tipping it up to follow the pace she was taking. She feels the cold liquid slowly trail down her throat, then down her insides, before finally landing into the pit of her stomach. When the first bottle was done, she opened her eyes (not even remembering when she closed them in the first place), just in time to smile and see her boyfriend take off his shirt, relishing at the sight of his cute tummy. which fully recovered from the feeding, and the sight of his beautiful gem. She loved it, love seeing all of him, and was excited to see more when the time came. She then saw him reach for the next bottle, and eagerly took it into her mouth and began gulping it down with the same speed. Steven probably expected her to slow down sometime, but because she didn't really need to breathe and because she could take down as much liquid as she wanted, the only time when she may call for a break was in between bottles, and that's not gonna happen anytime soon~.

It didn't take much for that to become their steady (albeit rather quick) pace, only pausing between bottles so Steven could uphold his end of the deal and strip bit by bit for the gem before him. By the time the third bottle was empty, Spinel already whining in impatience for a fourth, he could already feel himself hardening in his boxers. And out of his boxers, once he took them off. Same difference. But he barely gave Spinel any time to think before unscrewing the cap on a fourth bottle and pressing it to her lips, utterly fascinated with the way she sucked it down greedily. Desperately.

Spinel could already feel the beginnings of the water fill up her tummy, and all it was doing was making her eager and thirsty for more. It wasn't noticeable yet, but she could feel her stomach get cold with the water in her, causing some cold shivers to go through her in turn. Her delicate body, as mentioned before, was very much different at intaking things such as liquids and foods, and while Steven's half human form had a natural mass to it that kept him strong and capable of taking many things in, that just simply wasn't the case for Spinel. Spinel's stomach was rather delicate, as Steven and Spinel learned over the years. After eating an entire dozen of donuts all by herself she had become violently ill, but not before all of the sugar overtook her system and she became a hyper and greedy monster for the entire day. It wasn't her fault that she was like this, Spinels like her are just simply made this way, so she can't help how her body takes in things like food and drinks, but at the same time it must be the reason why she's enjoying this so much now. Feeling herself get pushed to her limit, seeing just how much her stomach can truly handle for the first time, it excited her in more ways than one.

It was because of this Spinel whimpered and whined while she saw Steven undress, loving the sight of his hardening dick before her, and as the fourth bottle came for her she took his hand with her own, helping her swig down the next bottle quick, the entire bottle nearly empty within just a few seconds. She finishes gasping, then yanks Steven close to her, the empty bottle falling to the ground. Her eyes spiraled as she began to growl, feeling her lustful senses kick in.

"You better keep going before I  **make** you keep going. I don't wanna stop until you can watch my stomach get filled to the brim~"

Spinel uses the same hand she took Steven's with to hold the bottle and moves it to press against the flat of her stomach. Surprisingly enough, the water temperature radiated from her stomach, and even she was able to feel how it sloshed around in her belly underneath Steven's hand~."

"This tummy is waiting for ya~"

Well, he certainly hadn't expected Spinel's hand to clasp over his own and, when the fourth bottle had been drained, press it to her stomach. Nor had he expected her to yank him down to her level and give him orders, but neither of these surprises were unwelcome. In fact, if the small twitch of Steven's member was anything to go by, he was positively thrilled to have more direction. That meant she was  _ really _ getting into it, just barely on the verge of throwing all care aside and  **taking** . The last time it had happened was when she stuffed him full, how many months ago he couldn't remember. It was one small turning point, and after that things worked themselves into a desperate frenzy. There was a very small part of his brain that had enough to sense to ask if she could handle that on the receiving end, but at Spinel's demand to fill her to the brim he shoved the thought aside and decided to indulge her instead. Through bottle number 5 they went, Steven keeping one hand on Spinel's tummy and feeling with morbid fascination the rush of cold that hit her stomach with every gulp of water she took. By this point he almost worried he'd work  _ himself _ into a frenzy, let alone Spinel...

Even if Steven asked Spinel if she was ok, she would have only growled in response. She didn't' care, she just didn't care. She knows what she wants now and she knows what she likes, and she loves it that despite how crazy or unhinged or unstable she may get during sex, Steven just didn't care or just rolled with it. After all, he was enough of a masochist to get off to things such as her taking her villainous streak and making it her way of being dominant. A part of her though did very much enjoy the comforting heat that Steven's hand gave while it stayed on her cold stomach, and so she kept her eyes screwed shut as the next bottle was given to her. Soon, she felt the beginnings of the expansion began, and she whined and tried to alert Steven to it so he could look at it by squeezing his hand with her on on her stomach. She looked down to watch the last drops of the water go down, and a small bump in her tummy appeared. It was small, but it was certainly the start of something new within her. She let the bottle slip away from her lips and she smiled as she looked back up at Steven, sharing a starry eyed look from him with her own lust filled excitement. She giggled, then eagerly took the next bottle in her mouth that nearly felt like a bottle that was just pressed to her lips, all the while she felt the slow but steady rise of her stomach begin~.

He wasn't even the one drinking all of this water and he was still thrilled, practically mesmerized by the way Spinel's stomach distended just the smallest bit by bottle 5. And the way she just giggled and started on 6,  _ God _ she was adorable and hot and-

His attention quickly turned back to her tummy when he felt the next rush of cold hit it. And what a sight it was, watching it expand before his very eyes, however slightly. He made a move to rub at her stomach, much like she'd done for him back then, only to realize that every movement jostled the water inside and  _ whoa _ he could feel it slosh around under his fingertips. He was utterly captivated, only pausing long enough to grab Spinel another bottle before focusing in on the way it slowly but steadily began to truly rise.

Spinel moaned at the feeling of him rubbing her stomach, despite the incessant sloshing feeling that was caused by it she couldn’t help but be calmed by his touch. She whimpered when she felt the seventh water bottle, which practically flew to her lips, get her stomach to begin to solidify with the pressure of the water in her stomach. She squeezes Steven’s hand again, feeling her stomach jiggle a bit as she does so, already nearly done with the next bottle. Then the eighth bottle comes and..... _ woah something just happened.  _

Spinel’s eyes popped open to see Steven gasp and look down at her tummy as it very suddenly expands a bit, the gem blushing heavily as she saw what Steven was referring too. Apparently her navel, which was made to further mimic the humankind light years ago, suddenly popped because of the pressure of her stomach expanding. Steven began to poke and prod at her tiny little belly button as he kept the bottle to her lips, and she whines and gasps at the sharp but weirdly pleasant feeling. It made every part of her stomach radiate with the feeling, and she finishes bottle eight and lets Steven toss it aside so she can then use both her hands to cover her mouth in utter embarrassment of the sudden body malfunction. This wasn’t supposed to happen....this wasn’t supposed to happen....

Oh. Huh. He was pretty sure that wasn't supposed to happen. But her belly button was just so  _ cute _ , he couldn't help but poke at it and mess with it at least a little!! Her little whines and whimpers at his touch were adorable too, and had he not looked up to check her expression he would have continued on his merry way with it. But he did look up, and she was covering her mouth in so much embarrassment that it had guilt pooling in his gut. He stopped messing with it, letting both of his hands rest on the expanse of Spinel's stomach and giving her a 'questioning puppy-dog' expression.

"H-Hey, are you okay? It doesn't hurt too much, does it?"

“N-N-No I’m not in pain it’s just that.....” Huh, Spinel figures it was probably because of her gem form that she’s not in pain, but she still noted that in her mind, “I-It’s just that....my gem form isn’t supposed to have an inside out belly button....I don’t know why it did that, it’s a gem malfunction.....” Spinel whimpered and covered her face with her hands some more, silently wishing that Steven could quell her worries again or prove her wrong like he always does, but knew that a malfunction like this could lead to a shattering. She just.... _ really _ hopes that this somehow isn’t as bad in her head then it really is....

So she was okay, good. But a form malfunction...? No no no, it didn't seem like anything quite  _ that _ serious. From what he could recall from the few videos he'd watched, it made sense that her belly button would give to the pressure, of all things. So Steven comforted her the best way he knew how: with words of gentle reassurance mixed with affectionate kisses. He peppered little smooches all over her tummy, especially near her belly button, and looked up at her with soft eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's from the water pressure, so that means we're making progress!! You're already almost halfway done, see?" With an idle hand he grabbed bottle number 8, gesturing to it with a smile. "You're doing so good for me. And this-" He let his thumb trace over the exposed belly button. "Is just proof of that. You're going to be okay, I promise."

She moaned again at the intense feeling that was given to her when he touches her belly button, unsure why that was but enjoying it intensely anyway, and his words helped quell her worries immensely. She nodded, her eyes softened again with her lust as she let the water bottle go back to her lips. She began drinking it, her hand over Steven’s own as he continued giving it warm touches and gentle rubs of encouragement, and sure enough her belly begins so expand even more. Now the size of Steven’s normal stomach, she began to realize her stick like thighs probably can’t keep the weight up alone as she sat, so she was relieved that Steven was there to help the weight not feel like so much. She begins to feel an immense pleasure again from how big she was getting, the sloshing around of her stomach making her feel really good. No pain meant she could just focus on all of the feelings and the motions, and she opened up her eyes again to confirm that Steven was just as into this as she was. She saw him watching her throat bob up and down, not even realizing that it was making such a big show for him in the first place, so she smiles and takes the second half of bottle nine a bit slower, purposefully making her throat bulge with the water so he can see just how good it feels in her~. In response to the slowing down though, her body begins to warm up, and the next thing she knew her stomach felt warm and firm, no longer able to feel the water inside outside of her actual gut as she bloats. Spinel sighs in contentment, relieved that her body gave her natural warmth to beat off the cold water now.

Steven could feel the temperature change under his palms along with the steady ever-thrilling expansion, but he was far too focused on the way Spinel's throat bobbed with each slow gulp of water she took. It was hardly a moment after she finished bottle 9 that Steven was already pressing 10 to her lips. His entire body was humming in anticipation, his heart going a thousand miles a minute and his erection straining to the point that it almost rested against his gem. Wait... Gem. He hadn't given Spinel's gem any love yet, had he? That was a mistake he intended to correct. As soon as she finished bottle 10 he was sitting straighter and his touches were working up towards the heart on her chest.

"Look at that," he breathed, "we're already halfway done. You wouldn't mind if I rewarded you a bit, would you, baby?" The pet name almost sounded unnatural on his tongue, but there wasn't much time for her to think on it before that tongue was lavishing over the facets, one hand still caressing her stomach and idly toying with her belly button with his thumb.

Spinel’s head buzzed as he rushed to get bottle number ten down her, her throat opening up nearly by itself as she let the last of the bottle slide down her throat. She looks down to see Steven’s erection and smiles wide, grateful that she was the cause of it. She sees the gears turning in his head though, and the next thing she knew his hands began to work upwards, towards her gem in between her small breasts. She goes red nearly all over her face as he praised her, but him calling her baby caught her off guard. It’s usually her that calls him that, but when it’s the other way around it’s....oh man...she has to be honest and admit that it thrilled her in a way that she couldn’t describe. Suddenly, his tongue was against her gem, and she made a loud squeaking noise at the feeling. Then he begins to toy with her belly button again, and a long drawn out moan that sounded so high pitched she felt like the noise wasn’t even coming from her, but from something in her she couldn’t even begin to comprehend. Her gem felt hot pressed against Steven’s playful tongue, and jolt after jolt of pleasure came out of her as he played with her apparently sensitive naval. Her gem glowed a flash of white as she finally allowed herself to shapeshift her sex, feeling it begin to wetten as soon as it appeared. She grabbed his hair with her sensitive palms, his hair tickling them since she isn’t wearing her normal gloves anymore, and that only participated in her total and utter pleasure. If her pussy couldn’t drip while she was drinking up all of that water, her pussy was  _ certainly _ making up for it now. She gasps and moans, again and again and again, as her tummy shook a bit from all of her squirming. Every movement was making the water slosh around in her, and she can feel every inch of it. It was thrilling, so thrilling. He was good...so good....what he will he dare do next?

Fuck, he could  _ feel _ her moans through her very gem, that and her hands digging into his hair spurring him on. And Steven wanted to take her to bits right then and there, especially when he saw the small glow of her shapeshifting her gorgeous pussy, but he was proud to say he had a little more self control than that. Just a little. Though a new idea sparked as he pulled away, panting and grabbing for bottle eleven. With a coy smile he pressed the bottle to her lips, watching her throat work to keep up until about halfway. At that point, though, he dropped his hand from her belly down to her dripping cunt and started teasing her clit as he had her navel. The bottle at Spinel's lips never wavered, forcing the gem to swallow down the rest of the water before she could moan and cry. The wait was more than worth it.

She did a mental cry of desperation when she felt him get away from her, but when she saw him grab for the next bottle, she was able to actually look at the counter filled with bottles now, she was caught off guard as he gave her the bottle to her lips, still leaving her to not need to do much else then to just take it, which she loved more than she thought she would. She tries her very best to keep up with her pace, but it was beginning to get hard because of the growing pressure in her gut. And then, when she was mentally encouraging herself at the halfway mark, she felt the motherfucker move his hand below her belly and....OH MY GOD HIS MOUTH MOVED TO HER NAVEL. He  _ knew _ he had to keep up the pressure on her clit after he fumbled around a bit, and oh my god it felt so good, it felt so good! But she knew as well as he did she couldn’t dare stop drinking the water, and she mentally cursed him out as she finished the next bottle. She moans as she spits out the bottle, letting out another cry. Then she gasps as he gave her her next bottle, and she quickly began to realize this is becoming a challenge to keep up her fast pace of drinking the water as he teased her with no mercy. But she loves the challenge...oh how she loves the challenge....

She moves one of her hands that went still and idle to feel her tummy, only to find that it was starting to grow rather quickly. She looks down while drinking the next bottle to confirm her suspicions, and sure enough....it’s starting to grow bigger then Steven’s own gut. Oh yeah....she’s now very relieved his hand is down there to help with the weight of her belly now.

Steven wasn't sure why he'd started mouthing at her stomach, dragging his tongue over her belly button, but the gem underneath his touch was so enthusiastic about it that he didn't even pause throughout bottle twelve. By bottle thirteen he could tell Spinel was starting to slow down, and through his lustful haze he managed to reel it back in a little, taking a moment to let her enjoy the feeling of the water sloshing about in her stomach, let her enjoy just how  _ full _ she was before grabbing another. And it was in that moment Steven realized just how much she'd grown by this point. She was... She was even bigger than him by now. Holy shit. Something about that drove him insane, was so unbelievably hot that he had to reach down and squeeze himself to relieve some of the pressure, because the last thing he wanted was to finish too soon. No, he was going to wait until Spinel had drained every bottle that was left on that counter, he was going to fuck her with his hands or his cock or whatever it took to have her screaming his name, and he was going to cum with her, no questions. That had him riled up again. With the hand that was toying with her clit he stuck one thick finger inside her, pumping it in time with teasing on her clit.

"You can do it baby, come on, let me see how far you can stretch, you're doing so well~."

Moans were dripping out of her more then actual water or pre-cum was. She was enjoying this so much, so fucking much. She felt Steven slow down for her, which she was grateful for because she did need a moment, and boy was the moment amazing. Her belly felt so fucking stiff, so fucking full. And they weren’t even done...they weren’t even done!

Spinel found herself letting out a deep, primal growl at Steven’s words, her eyes going back to spiraling as she feels her self control slipping back away again. She saw in Steven’s eyes the fear as she growled in response to him, but she also noticed the hand that was pleasing himself move up and down a little while she did it. She’s affecting him, sending him under her wills and wants and desires. Excellent....

“Well then, you should get  **fucking** started.” She said with a firm tone as she finished her growl, the roughness in her voice highlighted as she said that due to the deep rumble that resonated in her throat.

She heard Steven whimper and moan at her words, then released himself, moving to get bottle number fourteen, and as she gulped it down back to her fast pace she felt something...odd happen. Her stomach was expanding, _ fast _ . All of the sudden it’s in the middle of her thighs, and she could hear Steven moan at the sight of it. She was growing, faster and faster, as she chugs down the fourteenth bottle, and she moans as the fifteenth bottle comes to her. These next five bottles, these next five bottles just might do her in. Her spiraling eyes widened a bit at the realization, Steven’s movements becoming more fervent as he tries his best to help hold the weight of her stomach with his hand all the while pleasuring her down there. His mouth is back on her navel, which at this point is so stretched out she can’t even feel the nub like nature of it anymore, only that it was flattening and spreading like the rest of her skin as it continues to stretch.

With Spinel growling like that, he'd take her fucking  _ breathing _ as an order, so with a whine he let go of his aching cock and grabbed for another water bottle instead. As he pressed it to her lips he also began to notice the suddenly rapid expansion, and he outright moans by the time it reaches mid-thigh. For once he didn't quite catch the worry starting to form in Spinel's features, too lost in the pleasure as he grabbed for bottle sixteen, but that didn't stop his constant flow of encouraging praise.

"Five bottles, that's all you've got left, please baby stretch for me-" and stretch she did, all the while Steven practically mewling at the sight of her throat working, her stomach expanding. Eventually he muffled himself with a tongue to Spinel's navel, feeling it flatten out as her skin pulled even more taut.  _ Fuck _ , he couldn't get enough of this. Of  _ her _ .

Sixteen, she just had to focus on that number now. Sixteen....sixteen.....something in her is starting to shift....

She knew this was going to happen, but she didn’t expect it to be so  _ intense. _ She feels all of the water move to her bladder, moving the expansion down to her pelvis and probably making it more difficult for Steven to keep up fingering her and rubbing her clit. She feels her stomach grow on top of his arm, oh my she really hopes she isn’t crushing him now. The seventeenth bottle came by in a flash, and she downed it nearly just as quickly, but then she feels a dramatic change in herself as she hears Steven’s praises only continue. She moves both of her hands to clutch on Steven’s arm that’s underneath her,  _ hard _ , trying to show him how desperate she was to finish this so they can move on to the next part of this session that will leave them both screaming. Her hands shake and tremble as she keeps holding onto him, eagerly taking down bottle eighteen, but at the last gulp she begins coughing, choking a little at the fast intake of water. She keeps her hold on Steven tight, letting him continue his ministrations on her as it was keeping her stable and steady, as she coughs and some water dribbles down her chin. 

“S-Steven.....ah.....almost there.....please.....” she could barely speak, but her silent whispers to keep going and to finish the last of the water should be obvious to the boy.

She may be scaring him with how hard she’s keeping his grip on him, but she didn’t care. If she can get turned on by just one sip of cold water, if she can get wet and hot and bothered by just the mere thought of drinking cold liquid down and feeling her body shift and move to the substance, then you better fucking believe that despite everything, she simply wants nothing more then to finish this.

Her grip on his arm was a bit painful, in all honesty, and it was becoming a bit more of a struggle to keep up the pace he'd set. It wasn't really much of an issue, nothing that a small portion of his diamond strength couldn't handle, but what mattered to him more was the desperation in that shaky voice of hers. Two more bottles. That was all they had left, two more bottles, the home stretch (pun not intended), and even when she momentarily choked on the eighteenth bottle they were both still in an eager frenzy to get those last two down. Bottle nineteen went without a hitch, albeit a little slower so Spinel had more time to swallow it down, and as he grabbed bottle twenty he shivered in delight. Stars, he wasn't even the one drinking anything and he was still just as excited as Spinel was. Without another moment's hesitation he brought the bottle to her lips and watched almost hungrily as the water drained out of it to nothing. They did it.  _ She _ did it. And now the real fun was about to begin~.

Her mind went into a desperate radio silenced haze as she felt the cold liquid go down her throat two more times, and man...as soon as that last bottle was gone she snapped. She was done holding back. She looked down, and there it was. There they were. Her stomach went all the way down to her knees. Her long, slender knees were nowhere to be seen in her view. Only her grip on Steven and Steven’s blushing face as they both took in the view of her stomach together. Suddenly, she began whimpering, hard, as all of the water began to make its incessant push onto their bladder. She had to pee, she had to pee she had to pee she had to pee she had to pee....

Spinel let out a short scream, very abruptly standing up, resisting the urge to cry out when she feels how heavy and how much of a struggle it was for her to move as nearly all of her body weight was doubled with her stomach alone, and she let herself fall down right into the large bathtub, back up. She cried out again, a high pitched noise of desperation that nearly sounded like a mating call as she spread her legs and moved herself up to give Steven enough room in the tub to join her. And join her he did, seeing as how her legs were spread nice and wide for him and her stomach moved up with Spinel so he could see her pussy, nice and in plain sight, glistening with pure. Wet. Need.

Spinel started panting, breathing fast, as she whimpered incoherently to Steven, no longer able to properly form words as all she wanted him to do with fuck her. Make her have to hold onto the ends of the tub with her hands so hard it  _ bends _ with the might of her strong hands. And most of all.....she wants to fucking  _ burst _ underneath him. Burst with cum and water and her oh so needed release....

Nothing has ever looked more appetizing in his entire life than Spinel spread out nice and pretty for him, already a mindless incoherent babbling mess as her stomach dipped between her legs slightly from the sheer size. Without even a moment of pause he was getting into the tub with her, lining himself up with her begging cunt and thrusting in with one slick movement. The amount of fingering she'd endured throughout the filling was more than enough to take his cock with ease, and  _ fuck _ , had she ever been this tight before? Probably not, especially with the added weight of her stomach, and he was already groaning. He was too far lost in the sensation to start slow, his pace quick and brutal. It wasn't a problem, though, if Spinel's moans (more like squeals at this point) were anything to go by. And he could practically hear the water sloshing around in her gut, a realization that makes his hips piston even faster against hers. He was already so close, so close,  _ so close _ -

Oh god....oh god.....oh god!

Spinel shook and squealed and moaned again and again and again as he rammed himself into her. With each thrust she felt the water move around inside of her, with each movement she can basically hear the water move internally as it resonated in her ears, until she also realized with total and utter embarrassment that the water was actually audible out loud too. Steven didn’t seem to care much though, as he pounded into her with absolutely no hesitation, and she squeezed her inner walls uncontrollably as she fluttered all around him, all of the pressure and sensations she was feeling making it very difficult to control herself. She starts to growl in between her squeaks and squeals, launching her hands back onto Steven’s shoulders as she continued moving with the force of his sheer power.

“If you cum now.... **I’ll fucking end you.** ”

She growled again, hard, just has hard as she clenched onto his shoulders, seeing them bruise with her grasp alone. That’s fine, it’ll make as a great reminder of what they did long after this is finished. But for right now, she wants to edge herself right to her breaking point. She needs everything Steven can give to her and more. She needs his cock, his balls slamming into her, his hands on her stomach in a weak attempt to make it stop moving around so much. She can feel her form being stretched around her gut reach its limit, and she knew even the slightest rough movement now could make her form poof completely. She’s on the verge. The very  _ edge _ . But she needs more, just a bit more....just a bit more so she can finally let it all out....

Her growls had Steven twitching inside of her, wanting so badly to add to the water her already full tummy, but he followed her command to hold off to a T. It was made a little easier when he slowed down so that the gem beneath him didn't poof from all of the movement. She was whimpering, mewling underneath him, squeezing down on him with fluttery walls and he could tell just how close she was to tipping over that edge. Right now, his life's very  _ purpose _ was to shove her off of it so that he could launch himself after her. So in his desperation he moved her stomach aside, pressed down  **hard** on her clit and practically growled,

"Cum for me, you little  _ whore _ ."

That was it. Her breaking point. She could not contain it any longer, and she wished she was able to earn Steven before his sentence took over her mind, and her body glitched a little as she screamed Steven’s name as she came. She felt Steven cum inside of her, and the next thing she knew, the dams broke. Game over. 

She howled as a harsh stream of piss flew out of her, hitting all over Steven and basically giving him a golden shower. The grip she kept on his shoulders moved to one of his ears, and the other to his sensitive gem, pressing down on her stomach as she felt her own water filled urine hit her hand. Thank the stars they went to the bathtub, because now they were both going to need a good scrub after this. Her stomach begins to deflate, all of the pressure of the water going through her urethra and out right back onto Steven. Steven, the poor boy, was completely in the blast zone, getting hit with every single drop of piss that could have possibly hit him. Oh god, some of it is shooting so high it’s getting on his face. Does he even like watersports? Does he even like golden showers? Spinel has no idea, as they didn’t think to really talk about this. But she couldn’t stop even if she wanted to. Howl after howl nearly shook the beach house’s walls and floors, every single light created cell in her body vibrating as she let it all out onto him. She kept her hold onto Steven’s sensitive ear and onto his sensitive gem for dear life, unable to move herself again until everything was gone and out of her.

He wants to have her cum like a whore? Well he better take her piss like a little  _ bitch~. _

Steven was suddenly hit with so many sensations that his mind wasn't sure what to try and process first. So he latched onto the first feeling he could get a proper grasp on: her grip on his ear. Oh  _ god _ , her grip on his sensitive ear, one that had him moaning out in a voice too high-pitched for his liking. Then again, his dick was also being squeezed relentlessly by both Spinel's orgasm and her bladder giving way. The flow never seemed to end, and Steven watched with morbid fascination as her stomach shrank to its original size underneath his grasp. Fuck, they were both covered in it, in Spinel's release and piss and  _ he couldn't get enough _ , his hips pumping more quickly now that her form of silent permission had been given. And he could feel Spinel shake and sob with overstimulation with each thrust but he couldn't care less currently, too far gone to slow down as he fucked her with reckless abandon. He  _ would  _ cum, and no amount of begging was going to make him waver from that.

Spinel felt so many waves of relief and euphoria hit her as she finished peeing, feeling better then she ever had when her stomach shrank back to normal (but her belly button is still poking out? Fuck, they’re gonna have to figure out what to do to fix that if they even can) but that wasn’t what was taking over her mind right now. No, right now all she can feel is Steven’s fucking  _ cock _ , hitting her still again and again and  _ again _ , and it was only then when she realized he didn’t actually cum yet, and he needed more stimulation. So she fought through her overstimulated feelings, and moved her hips up to meet his as he kept on fucking her as a steady pace. She moved her legs up so her knees would touch her shoulders, since she’s actually able to now, and holds on for dear life as he continues his absolutely relentless pounding. She hears him pant and moan and beg and even some broken cries as he can’t stop himself from being so desperate. Spinel gets a wicked idea though, and decides to stretch out her neck to him, just so she could reach over and bite into his neck and ears as hard as she could, moving her hands to behind his back to claw at the skin without any mercy. He needs to cum, he needs to cum....

Fuckfuckfuck _ fuck _ it hurt in the best way possible, his back arching in a confused frenzy of trying to both get more and less of the clawing and biting. So that was the game they were playing, huh? Okay.  _ He could do that. _ For a moment he stopped, and Spinel almost questioned it until he was climbing on top of her and holding her down in a mating press, pounding into her so hard that each thrust had her inching her way up the side of the tub.

"You-  _ fuck _ \- you're not satisfied, are you? One orgasm isn't enough for a greedy slut like you-" A loud moan interrupted him, tumbling out of his lips before he could hold it in, but he continued. "A-all that water and you still won't be satisfied without my cum filling you up-" fuck he was so close so close  _ so close- _

Oh holy  **shit.** She knew that he probably wouldn’t take the pain he was giving her maybe not all that well, but then all of her thoughts paused when he did. But then all hell broke loose yet again, and  _ fuuuuuuuuck that dirty talk~. _

Spinel felt another unexpected piss fly out of her urethra and all it did was make her double over in pleasure, and she locked onto Steven’s neck and but down,  _ hard. _ She couldn’t unlock herself as she felt more pee spurt out of her, and her walls clenched wildly around Steven, practically choking his dick. She screamed into his neck, and her hands wildly scrambled around his back until she just decided to hold onto him, hugging him close, and cornering him into her, making him sink allllll the way inside of her, and only allowing a few inches of breathing room to keep pounding into her as fast as he could. She must be pissing all over his dick and her pussy now....

He  _ keened _ at the feeling of her teeth burying into his neck, and  _ how was there still more inside of her?? _ Fuck he couldn't think, he was  _ so fucking close _ to tumbling over that edge, and as he moved one thumb to furiously work her clit he realized that all it would take was just a little bit more.

"Ohhhh  _ fuck _ come all over me, let me feel how much you need to be breeded-" He was rambling by this point, his filter out the window as he barely registered what was falling from his lips. All he registered was his base desire to cum, fill Spinel up and add to the mess already spilling out of her. With another rough buck of his hips he growled, "Come for me you little  _ bitch _ ."

How is it possible, how is it possible that he’s getting her to cum  _ twice _ while he hasn’t even cum  _ once?! _ Spinel screamed Steven’s name again, cumming hard while she peed, and she felt her thighs quiver as she did so. She heard Steven groan while she shouted his name, and that’s when it clicked for her, she now knew what he needed for him to cum. She lets her head go back to her body, and moved her hands to tickle and rub his ears as she made the prettiest little faces for him as she could, scrunching up her eyes and opening her mouth wide to scream for him~.

“S-S-STEVEN! Ah Steven! Fuck, Steeeeveeeeeen! Oh my god please cum for me, Steven! Cum for me Steven!  **CUM FOR ME STEVEN!”** She didn’t know what it meant really, but she also found herself repeating Steven’s words: “FUUUUUUCK STEVEN BREED ME!  **BREED ME!** ”

And cum he did. He wasn't sure how he'd held on as long as he had, but the moment he let go it felt as if he hadn't cum in years, and it was fucking  _ indescribable _ . The entire way through he was growling out her praise, fucking her through his orgasm like it was the last (and best) one he'd ever have. And when Spinel screamed for him to breed her,  _ fuck _ , he felt himself give a few extra pumps into her pussy before he just about collapsed on top of her.

"Fuuuck Spinel, so good, you're so good to me... Such a good girl for me..." He cooed, burying his face into her neck and littering it with gentle kisses.

Spinel let out a crying sob as the overstimulation crashed down on her, Steven’s sudden weight on top of her delicate body becoming too much for her. She knew that Steven was only trying to be there and comfort her, but she really needed his pointy gem off of her tender and kinda sore stomach, her still poking out belly button feeling nearly painful at the way it was pushing against him. She starts slapping on his back frantically, still crying and unable to use her words, her eyes still screwed shut. She wants to say back that she loves his praise, she loves it very much, but oh god not now, not right now...

Oh shit. Yeah, he probably should've thought that one through a little bit more. He was quick to backtrack, pulling himself up and off of her with frantic apologies as his hands rested on her quivering thighs. A big sigh of relief escaped him as he watched her tears slowly begin to dry, her cries fading into small hiccups that he quietly shushed, reaching one hand up to gently stroke her cheek.

"Shh, it's okay... Is there anything you want me to get you? Or do you just wanna stay here for a little bit?"

“Oh Steven it’s not that it’s....it’s...aaah my belly button is still malfunctioning!” Spinel hiccuped as she struggled to not cry all over again, rubbing her eyes with her fists before she looked down at her stomach.

She touched her skin gingerly, only to find that the skin around her stomach has become stretchy, much like how the rest of her can stretch, but this time she wasn’t even sure if she could reel the skin back and get her belly button back to normal like she can with the rest of her body. Her skin stretched against its will, so was it even possible to bring it back in with an outside force?

“D-Do you think you can try um....helping my tummy get back to normal? It looks like a puddle of baby flab right now and I don’t like it. But be careful, it’s sore.”

"Oh. Okay, yeah, let me just..." He took a moment to try and figure out how to go about this. He didn't have much to go on besides his own experience, and even then he wasn't sure what to do about her belly button. Still, at least he had a starting point, right? "You remember when my stomach stretched from the food a few months back?" He asked, and when Spinel nodded he continued, "Well, I was able to shrink it down back to normal afterwards, so now that your stomach's empty you should be able to..." With a gentle hand he pressed against her tummy, watching it recoil at his touch in a way it wouldn't have normally.

Spinel squeaked but found her stomach calming down against his touch, and she gave a deep sigh of relief when he did so. “Could you....could you try to keep rubbing my tummy while you find a way to get my belly button back in?” Spinel avoided eye contact with Steven as she said this, bashfully looking away as she awkwardly shuffled her hands together.

She relaxed her legs, one casually hanging out of the tub while the other one was kept up by resting her knee against the wall. Her face flushed, her hair resting down onto her shoulders as a little smile of content grazed her lips. It wasn't long before his smile matched hers, his hands carefully rubbing her tummy just like she'd asked. The little cries of relief he got were fantastic, a background track to his thoughts. Her belly button had popped out because of the pressure, right? So if there was enough pressure the other way around, then...for a few more minutes he gently kneaded Spinel's stomach before gently whispering,

"Hey, I've got an idea. Just... It might hurt a little, okay? I'd be pressing on it."

So good, so good, so good.....yessssss.....

Spinel could literally feel her stomach going back to normal the more he rubbed her tummy hand helped her relax again. The stress that was put on her belly was being relieved immensely, and she couldn’t help the little cries of relief that spilled out of her as Steven continued his ministrations. Her stomach, now nearly completely back to normal save for her belly button, she saw made Steven’s gears turn in his mind. She appreciated his quiet whispering, she always loved it when he whispered, and she puffed her cheeks a little as she thought about his offer. 

Well.....what did she really have to lose? She should be able to handle it now anyway. Spinel nodded, agreeing to the terms, but she quickly whispered back, “As long as you keep up with the rubs I should be fine.”

"Okay. Just tell me if it's too much."

When she gave Steven her whispered permission he readjusted his hands, one rubbing near the center below her navel and the other directly on it. He gave it the slightest touch, quickly checking Spinel's reaction, and then pushed down on it properly. It took a bit of back and forth, needing to pause every now and then, but eventually he got it so that with a final push it popped back into place like nothing was ever awry. Both of them heaved a sigh of relief. Now that that was settled, Steven focused on rubbing the rest of the tension out of Spinel's tummy so that it soon went back to normal too.

"There we go, all the better. See? Nothing to worry about."

Spinel felt a sharp spiking sensation as he messed around with her navel, but it still felt strangely pleasant to her. Her breath hitched a couple of times as he pressed down on it, and she tensed a little when he paused. But then she felt a final sharp jolt, and the next thing she knew it was back down again. As she breathed her sigh of relief she completely relaxed, letting all of her limbs melt into noodly puddles as she let Steven completely take care of her, only happily humming to him in response. Eventually she felt completely fine again, and dare she say she had a bit of a parched throat after everything, but she knew if she even tasted some water right now she would pee all over the place. So instead she hummed, and took control of her arms again to bring Steven back down onto him, eagerly kissing him to get a taste of his healing spit. She purred and mewled out of pure happiness, completely indulging in his warm mouth as she went back into a noodly puddle, her limbs completely covering him or spilling out of the tub. She didn't even care that they were still completely covered in her piss.....oh wait. Damn they're gonna need to shower or something don't they...

Steven couldn't help but chuckle into Spinel's mouth when she pulled him in, even more so as she literally melted underneath him. For a few minutes they stayed like that, simply enjoying the feel of each others' lips and lazy tongues. But they couldn't stay like that for long. Steven eventually pulled away with a content sigh, gathering his girlfriend up as much as he could and holding her to his chest.

"Alright, we should get cleaned up. You gonna be okay?" And at her lazy nod he hummed, turning on the shower head to wash away the evidence of their activities. Once they got clean, he thought to himself, maybe they could dirty themselves up again...just maybe.

Heh, well, only time will tell. With as insane as they became during this, only Spinel can really say whatever the hell they could do next. After all, she's in control, always. He's just her puppet to her desires, her indulgence, even if she chooses to indulge him back.

But hey, who is he to complain~?


End file.
